A Second Run
by Elma Avalonia
Summary: Sena adalah seorang gadis muda yang pemalu dan sepenuhnya biasa-biasa saja. Hingga suatu hari, dia terbangun dari sebuah mimpi: sebuah mimpi dimana dia adalah seorang lelaki yang dapat berlari cepat, dan menyandang nama Eyeshield 21. Tapi, Sena bahkan belum masuk SMA. Itu semua cuma mimpi... kan? FemSena, semacam time travel. *Translasi dari A Second Run milik Dragonighta-93*
1. 1 A Strange Dream

**Halo semuanya, disini Elma yang sedang setengah mati mengetik translasi di warnet. Atas dasar cinta dan obsesi, Elma memutuskan untuk membuat translasi dari fanfic 'A Second Run' yang dikarang oleh Dragonighta-93. Elma sendiri sudah mendapatkan izin translasi dari sang pengarang, dan jika kalian menemukan beberapa kata yang di-edit, Elma melakukannya agar narasi maupun dialog nya jadi lebih enak dibaca (Elma juga sudah mendapatkan izin dalam perihal ini). Oke, sebelum kalian semua mual dan muntah-muntah karena gaya bicara Elma yang menjijikkan ini, mari kita mulai saja…**

**Oh, dan yang terakhir. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat Elma terhadap mereka yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, Elma ingin memberitahu bahwa…**

**He (panggilan orang ketiga buat cowok)= Ia**

**She (panggilan orang ketiga buat cewek) = Dia**

**Karena keterbatasan kemampuan translasi Elma, Elma terpaksa membuat peraturan ini supaya tidak ada pembaca yang kebingungan nantinya. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya…**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 selamanya milik Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki. Fanfic ini sendiri merupakan hasil karya dan ide Dragonighta-93. Elma hanyalah penerjemah merangkap editor.**

'Pikiran'

"Ucapan"

Chapter 1: A Strange Dream

"Tunggu! Orang ini adalah..."

"Kukuku, tak satupun dari kalian para sampah yang dapat menyamai kecepatannya..."

"Kekeke, nama orang ini adalah..."

"Gelar pelari terbaik pada zamannya..."

Cengiran Devil Bat. YA-HA!

"Eyeshield 21!"

BIP!

"Gah!"

Dengan deringan mendadak dari sebuah jam weker, Sena Kobayakawa dengan kagetnya berguling keluar dari ranjangnya ke atas lantai dalam sebuah balutan selimut. Mata cokelat yang besar muncul dari balik seprei berwarna biru dan menatap secara tak fokus. Apa yang-? Ia seharusnya berada di Universitas Enma, sedang bermain di pertandingan pertamanya waktu itu. Hiruma, Musashi, Shin, semuanya datang untuk menontonnya. Ia akhirnya bisa bermain dengan Monta dan Kurita lagi setelah kuliah di Notre Dame. Riku, Kotaro, Mizumachi, dan Unsui juga ada disitu dan ia baru saja akan...

Mata cokelat itu akhirnya melihat ke sebuah cermin, ke sebuah sosok yang terkapar di lantai kamar tidur... sosok yang jelas-jelas feminim. Rambut bergelombang cokelat yang panjang, berantakan gara-gara tidur yang terurai hingga punggung dan menutupi wajahnya, bibir yang tampak penuh dan lembut mengatup dengan ekspresi ngeri seraya matanya mendapati dua tonjolan yang cukup terlihat di badan lelaki... perempuannya. Ini bukanlah tubuh seorang running back laki-laki yang berusia 18 tahun. Ini tubuh seorang gadis remaja.

"Apa yang-!"

"Sena-chan, apa yang terjadi? Kami mendengar bunyi benturan, apa kamu terluka?"

Suara khawatir milik Mihae Kobayakawa menembus perasaan bingungnya, dan Sena mengejapkan mata sebelum dengan terbata-batanya menjawab:

"Ti-Ti-Tidak, _K-Kaa-san_, a-aku cuma terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ja-jam wekernya membuatku kaget, itu saja."

Hening sejenak dan kemudian.

"Baiklah, sarapanmu siap 10 menit lagi."

"A-Aku akan segera tu-turun." Dua tangan yang gemetaran menggapai ke ranjangnya yang kini kosong dan menyanggah dirinya untuk berdiri dari lantai dengan punggung yang menghadap cermin. Dia merenggangkan jari-jarinya, kedua tangannya lembut dan ramping, bukannya sepasang tangan yang lebih kuat dan agak kasar yang telah berkali-kali membawa bola American Football melewati garis gol. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Namanya adalah Sena Kobayakawa dan dia merupakan seorang siswi SMP berusia 14 tahun yang tak pernah bergabung sekalipun dengan klub manapun seumur hidupnya. Memang dia bisa berlari cepat, tapi itu cuma karena bantuan Riku-niisan. Itu cumalah mimpi yang aneh, itu saja.

Dia melihat kembali ke cermin. Dia pendek dan ramping, rambutnya terurai hingga menyentuh bagian atas pinggangnya, matanya sedikit terlalu besar untuk wajahnya dan sering kali terbelalak karena syok, kaget, atau takut. Badannya masih tergolong cukup lurus dan rata walau belakangan ini dia merasa nyeri di berbagai tempat, ibunya bilang bahwa dia itu remaja yang telat puber juga, jadi... Dia benar-benar mendapati wajahnya jadi merah merona karena memikirkan badannya sendiri.

"Berhentilah berpikiran bodoh. Itu cuma mimpi. Kamu itu perempuan semenjak lahir."

Itu merupakan sebuah mimpi yang penuh dengan orang-orang dunia mimpi menakutkan yang ingin menindihnya ke tanah. Dia pasti akan melupakannya dalam hitungan menit seperti mimpinya yang biasa.

Tapi... dia dapat melihat mereka semua dengan jelas; para anggota timnya, para saingannya, kawan-kawan dari Sena versi cowok ini. Dia dapat menggambarkan seluruh wajah mereka: Hiruma, Kurita, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Yukimitsu, Komusubi, Taki, Musashi, Suzuna, dan Doburoku-sensei. Para anggota tim Devil Bats. Yang lainnya juga muncul di dalam kepalanya: Shin, Sakuraba, Akaba, Yamato, Taka, Agon, Unsui, Ikkyu, Panther, Kakei, Kotaro, Mizumachi, Marco, Gaou, Kid, Tetsuma, dan yang lainnya. Wajah-wajah yang tak pernah _dia_ lihat sebelumnya, tetapi wajah-wajah yang dia kenal dan dapat dia sebutkan -wajah dari sekumpulan orang yang dirinya versi cowok temui.

Ini menggelikan, padahal mereka mungkin saja tak nyata... tetapi dia melihat Mamori-neechan dan Riku-niisan disitu. Dia berlari melawan Riku-niisan dan ia... dia menang.

Perasaan itu, kemenangan dan hal lainnya yang menyerupai itu, dia nyaris bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa mengingat seberapa kuat yang_ ia_ rasakan, dia dapat mengingat kebebasan itu, kegembiraan dalam bertanding melawan para pemain terbaik di Jepang. Sensasi yang kemudian akan dirasakan oleh kaki lelaki... dirinya, memaksa sampai ke batas daya tahan dan kecepatannya supaya dapat keluar dari segala jangkauan, demi melewati mereka semua. Rasa sakit dari death march, keagungan dari menangnya di pertandingan, Christmas Bowl, dan pertandingan melawan tim Amerika. Itu semua terjadi pada cowok itu, Sena Kobayakawa, Eyeshield 21.

Tetapi dia sendiri bukanlah Eyeshield 21. Dia hanyalah seorang pesuruh yang larinya cepat bagi para pengencet yang bisa saja melukainya. Mamori-neechan takkan pernah mengizinkannya memainkan olahraga yang berbahaya seperti itu. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia melihat ke arah jam, 5 menit lagi sebelum sarapan.

Dengan sebuah jeritan yang tertahan, dia berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya dan berganti baju dengan seragamnya. Untuk sesaat, dia nyaris mengira untuk menemukan jaket dan dasi hijau SMA Deimon, sebelum dia sadar dan turun untuk menyantap sarapannya. Sambil makan sarapan dengan tenang, selain menjawab pendek terhadap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya, pikirannya bercampur aduk dengan berbagai adegan dan perasaan. Hal-hal yang belum pernah dia lihat. Itu hampir seolah-olah ingatan Sena yang itu, Sena yang merupakan Eyeshield 21, sudah ditransfer ke dalam kepalanya dan dia tidak bisa berhenti menonton.

Sebagian dari dirinya mau agar itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Hanyalah sebuah mimpi hidup yang imajinasinya karang dan tambahkan dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal, sebuah dunia mimpi dimana dia tidaklah sepayah atau selemah dia yang ada disini. Walau jujur saja, Sena versi cowok itu juga tidak bisa dibilang sebagai lelaki yang benar-benar tangguh… tapi itu karena dia seorang perempuan dan imajinasinya tidak sanggup mengubahnya terlalu berlebihan atau itu akan terasa salah.

Tapi bagian lainnya berkata tidak. Bagian lainnya mau itu nyata. Bagian lainnya berkata itu dapat terjadi. Bagian lainnya ingin itu menjadi nyata. Dia harus tahu.

"Oke, aku mau berangkat dulu." Dia mengambil tasnya dan bergerak menuju pintu.

"Ta-Tapi Sena, sekolah baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi." Ibunya bilang, menatap sekilas ke sarapan tak tuntas yang putrinya tinggalkan.

"Aku tahu, aku cuma mau… berlari santai di pagi hari supaya aku sedikit lebih terbangun." Sena berharap senyumannya cukup meyakinkan bagi orangtuanya karena itu terasa sangat palsu di wajahnya. Untungnya, ibunya terlihat percaya dan tersenyum berseri-seri padanya.

"Baiklah, nikmatilah larimu, tapi berhati-hatilah agar tidak pergi ke daerah yang berbahaya. Ibu tahu ini masih pagi, tapi tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga."

"Aku akan berhati-hati, _Kaa-san_. Dah, _Tou-san_." Dia melambaikan tangan ke ayahnya sebelum hampir berlari ke arah pintu.

Mihae berbalik ke Shiyuma dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sena terlihat sangat terganggu pagi ini, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" Shiyuma mengangkat pundaknya.

"Kau tahu anak-anak remaja, mungkin dia hanya lelah. Sena harus mengikuti ujian masuk SMA sebentar lagi, mungkin dia hanya sedikit merasa tertekan." Mihae setengah mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja matanya melebar dan menjadi agak berbintang.

"Atau mungkin Sena akhirnya menemukan seorang pacar! Oh, aku tahu hari ini pasti akan datang!" Cangkir kopinya berhenti di udara, baru setengah jalan menuju mulutnya, seraya Shiyuma menatap istrinya dengan sebuah tatapan ngeri,tak percaya, dan perasaan syok sebagai seorang ayah.

Sena berlari. Dia tahu pasti dimana tujuannya, walaupun dia tidak pernah kesana sebelumnya. Rutenya tertanam di dalam benaknya karena dirinya yang satu lagi sudah menjalaninya ratusan kali. Tanpa sadar, kakinya mulai mendorongnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, seakan kakinya ingin merebut kembali perasaan itu, kecepatan cahaya. Kedua tangannya mengepal , memegang sesuatu, kehilangan sesuatu, dan kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut-denyut. Kejang urat yang bertubi-tubi menyerangnya disertai dengan semburan imej, suara, dan emosi.

Tetapi, dia perlu mengetahuinya.

Kakinya (kaki emasnya) mendorong maju dengan sedikit sakit. Dia tidak terbiasa berlari secepat ini dalam kurun waktu yang lama, daya tahan tubuhnya parah. Dia hampir dapat mendengar sebuah suara di telinganya.

"Kekeke, lebih baik kau lari lebih cepat lagi, cebol sialan. Staminamu itu lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan cacing-cacing sialan!" Diikuti dengan butir-butiran peluru yang ditembakkan dengan antusias, dan aungan tak menyenangkan dari Cerberus yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah cengiran kecil muncul di wajahnya, dan dia terus berlari. Kakinya terasa terbakar, tapi dia tetap berlari.

Rumah-rumah, jalur-jalur, orang-orang, semua itu dilewati olehnya. Beberapa menoleh untuk melihat benda yang telah kabur melewati mereka dalam waktu satu atau dua detik itu, tapi yang mereka cari telah lenyap.

Akhirnya dia bisa melihatnya dari dekat. SMA Deimon. Keadaan sekitarnya nyaris kosong, tidak akan buka hingga setengah jam lagi. Gerbang masuknya sepi tanpa adanya orang.

Tetapi, dua orang siswa tertentu mungkin saja datang lebih cepat untuk latihan pagi. Dua orang siswa yang wajahnya dapat dia lihat dengan sangat jelas di dalam pikirannya. Dua orang yang tidak pernah dia temui sebelumnya, dua orang yang dia tidak tahu pasti apakah benar-benar ada. Dua orang pemain American Foo-

"Tidak usah menangis lagi, gendut sialan!"

"Tapi, Hiruma…"

Setiap otot yang terdapat di dalam tubuhnya terasa kaku. Suara-suaranya pun terdengar sama. Dengan perasaan yang nyaris takut, dia melihat ke bawah menuju lapangan latihan. Dan disanalah mereka berada.

Ryoukan Kurita: nomor satu dalam kekuatan, lineman.

Youichi Hiruma: si komandan neraka, quarterback.

Sekarang ini, hanya merekalah para anggota Deimon Devil Bats, yang didirikan oleh mereka berdua dan Gen "Musashi" Takekura. Terdapat sebuah TV di sebuah kelas dengan tiga nama dan satu janji. Christmas Bowl.

Mereka nyata. Itu berarti…

* * *

Seseorang menatap mereka. Bukan ke gendut sialan, bukan ke dirinya, tapi mereka. Ia mengembangkan suatu kemampuan untuk memberitahunya jika seseorang mengamatinya, untuk berjaga-jaga bila salah satu budak atau musuhnya mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, dan ia dapat merasakan tatapan ini memberatkan punggungnya. Anehnya, tatapan ini tak membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Setengah mendengarkan gendut sialan yang lagi-lagi merengek soal anggota tim, ia fokus pada tatapan tersebut. Ini bukanlah tatapan marah, ia sering mendapatkan yang seperti itu, untungnya ini bukanlah tatapan penuh cinta menjijikkan sialan yang beberapa cewek tolol di Deimon kadang-kadang berikan padanya. Ini bukanlah sebuah tatapan tak tertarik yang kosong dari seseorang yang sedang keheranan melihat apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Pastinya juga, ini bukan si kakek sialan, walau ini terasa tak asing dengan begitu anehnya.

Tatapan ini milik seseorang yang tak dikenal, seseorang yang kemungkinan besar akan langsung lari begitu ia berbalik. Sial. Siapa orang ini? Tidak mungkin ini tim lain, kecuali dread sialan datang kesini, yang jika terjadi berarti ia harus memaksa kepala sekolah untuk menutupi kerusakan yang diakibatkan pada lingkungan sekolah dan badan siswa.

Tatapan ini tidak terasa agresif atau pun penuh dengan kebencian, ia tak merasa terancam, yah ia tak pernah merasa terancam tapi bukan itu yang menjadi intinya. Tatapan ini tidak terasa malu atau takut seperti yang "sesama murid" berikan terhadapnya, jadi setidaknya orang ini punya nyali, sudah termasuk lebih menarik daripada sembilan puluh persen dari para idiot yang ada disini. Gendut sialan masih belum menyadarinya sama sekali, masih mengeluh soal para anggota tim, yang tentunya akan segera mereka dapatkan. Ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk tahun baru, jadi ia akan meninggalkannya untuk berlatih dan memungut bola. Potongan kayu sialan, Rice-kun, berada di seberangnya dan ia memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar. Menyipitkan matanya ke kejauhan, ia merasa tatapan itu terpaku khusus padanya.

Siapa orang sialan yang berani menatapnya?

Untuk sesaat, pandangan matanya berpindah ke kaca jendela sekolah, yang cukup reflektif untuk mengamati seseorang yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Seorang cewek, bagus sekali, tapi buat apa dia-

* * *

Sena kabur. Dia pernah merasakan sepasang mata itu memandangnya sebelumnya, yah Sena versi cowok yang pernah dan akh! Dia harus pergi dari sini. Seraya memutari tas yang bergantung di pundaknya, dia berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Tidak mungkin itu hanya sekedar mimpi. Kurita-san dan Hiruma-san telah terbukti nyata, mereka bermain American Football dan dia bahkan melihat Rice-kun!

Membiarkan badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, dia sibuk memasuki alam pikirannya, mempercayai kakinya untuk menuntunnya maju dan berharap agar tidak menabrak pejalan kaki yang bernasib malang.

'Aku sudah melihat dua orang yang berasal dari mimpiku di dunia nyata.'

'Aku merasa seperti mengenal mereka, bahwa mereka adalah teman-teman setimku, aku tahu sifat dan kepribadian mereka.'

'Aku mengenal pass Hiruma-san, ia banyak sekali melempar ke arah Monta-kun sebelumnya…'

'Aku rasa mimpiku itu nyata, atau paling tidak setengahnya saja.'

'Aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka.'

Sayangnya, keberuntungan Sena tidaklah pernah sebagus itu, tak peduli di dimensi manapun dia berada, dan sementara dia bisa mempercayai tubuh dan kakinya untuk berlari, dia masih belum bisa mempercayainya untuk menghindar.

"Uph!"

Mendadak tersentak keluar ke dunia nyata, dia mendapati dirinya akan jatuh ke tanah. Dia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti, dia tahu bagaimana caranya mendarat dengan selamat di atas tanah, ingatan dan pengetahuannya ada di kepalanya, tetapi badannya masih belum mengetahuinya. Jatuh dengan wajah duluan di atas jalanan yang keras pasti akan terasa sakit sekali.

**_Kalau kau itu lebih kuat dan lebih cepat lagi, ini pasti nggak akan terjadi, cebol sialan!_**

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin suara Hiruma ada di kepalanya sekarang, kewarasannya sudah hampir mencapai titik batas. Pokoknya, kembali ke adegan jatuh. Dia menutup matanya dan bersiap-siap untuk rasa sakit yang akan datang. Mamori-neechan akan memasang alat pelacak padanya setelah ini.

Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan dengan sejumlah tenaga, dirinya terangkat sehingga kembali berdiri. Terbang untuk beberapa saat, dia dapat merasakan kakinya menyentuh tanah lagi, tak ada wajah yang tampaknya menempel di tanah untuk hari ini. Sambil mengedipkan mata, dia menengadah dan nyaris pingsan setelah melihat siapa yang tepatnya sudah menangkapnya.

* * *

**TN: UWOOOO! Akhirnya selesai untuk satu chapter. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai sini. Apa translasi ini memuaskan kalian? Jika ya, silahkan review. Jika tidak, mohon beritahukan kesalahan yang ada (tapi, tolong jangan di-flame ya) melalui review. Dan terlebih dari semua itu, APA KESAN DAN PESAN KALIAN SOAL FANFIC INI? Mohon diketik di kolom review. Elma rasa itu yang paling Dragonighta-93 dan Elma nanti-nantikan. Terima kasih dan sekali lagi, RnR (emangnya, RnR itu artinya apa sih?)!**


	2. 2 Rivals Reunite

**Hola! Disini Elma yang sedang kesusahan mencari akses internet yang bisa diandalkan. Hm… Berhubung nggak tahu harus ngomong apa, langsung saja deh. Sekali lagi…**

**He = Ia**

**She = Dia**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Ide dan plot cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Dragonighta-93. Elma sendiri? Penerjemah sekaligus editor.**

'Pikiran'

"Ucapan"

Chapter 2: Rivals Reunite

Ketika mereka terbangun di pagi hari itu, Haruto Sakuraba dan Seijuro Shin berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi hari yang sepenuhnya normal, yah senormal mungkin bagi seorang idola wide receiver terkenal dan linebacker terkuat di Jepang. Mereka tidak menduga sebuah meteor akan jatuh dari langit, mereka tidak bersiap-siap akan badai es yang datang dengan mendadak, ataupun dimana mereka ketakutan karena seekor dinosaurus yang menjelajahi waktu muncul di jalan raya dan berusaha untuk memakan mereka. Sama halnya mereka tidak menyangka kalau apa yang terlihat seperti sebuah angin puyuh kecil berwarna cokelat menerjang ke arah mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka tidak tahu benda apakah itu tetapi jarak diantara mereka kian menipis.

"Hei, awa-" Sakuraba dengan sia-sianya mencoba untuk memperingati seseorang, entah Shin atau angin puyuh tersebut, tapi itu sudah terlambat. Dengan sebuah "uph" dan sebuah tubrukan, si angin puyuh tersebut terhentikan secara tanpa sengaja karena menggunakan Shin sebagai penahan. Ia mengamati dengan terkejut seraya Shin benar-benar terdorong ke belakang oleh kekuatan dari tabrakan itu. Selagi kebingungan, Sakuraba dapat melihat sesosok gadis muda yang berbadan agak mungil, mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lebih muda dari mereka, dan dia akan terjatuh ke tanah. Secara insting, ia berusaha menggapainya, berharap untuk menangkapnya sebelum dia membentur jalanan, tapi, seperti biasa, Shin sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Teman setimnya menangkap gadis itu di pinggang dan dengan mudahnya mengangkatnya ke posisi berdiri, dia terlihat sangat kurus dan ringan sehingga ia sendiri mungkin dapat melakukannya dengan mudah, dan meletakkannya kembali di atas tanah. Sakuraba melihat sepasang mata cokelat yang terbelalak di balik rambut cokelat seraya gadis itu mengejapkan mata karena bingung. Lalu, sesuatu yang bahkan lebih aneh lagi terjadi.

Gadis itu memucat bagaikan kertas putih, seakan-akan seseorang baru saja menghisap keluar seluruh warna dari kulitnya, dan matanya terlihat semakin membesar. Dia kelihatan seperti nyaris pingsan. Pandangan matanya berpindah dari dirinya ke Shin dengan kecepatan yang mengkhawatirkan, hampir seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk memproses apa yang telah terjadi. Dalam hati berdoa semoga dia bukanlah salah satu 'penggemar'-nya (ia tak tahu seberapa menyeramkannya para cewek sebelum ia memasuki Jari Productions), ia tersenyum padanya dengan cara yang diharapkannya menenangkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Kelihatannya ini adalahsebuah tindakan yang salah untuk dilakukan karena dia menjadi semakin pucat dan benar-benar mengambil langkah ke belakang. Dia terlihat seolah-olah takut kalau mereka hendak menyerangnya. Sakuraba mendapati dirinya ingin mengerutkan dahi; 'rasa takut tidak cocok untuk wajahnya'. Keheningan mulai terasa canggung, setidaknya untuknya, ia tak merasa bahwa Shin tahu apa arti dari keheningan yang canggung.

"Apa kau terluka di suatu tempat?" Wow, bahkan Shin juga berbicara padanya. Kelihatannya ini adalah sebuah tindakan yang tepat untuk dilakukan; gadis itu mengejapkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika dia melihat kembali pada mereka, separuh dari rasa takutnya telah menghilang dan, ia langsung merasa kecewa, ia kini melihat tatapan kenal mulai terbentuk di bola mata berwarna cokelat itu.

"Ti-Tidak, a-a-aku baik-baik saja. Te-Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Seluruh badannya seakan meneriakkan kerendahdirian dan kelemahan; gadis ini berhasil mendorong Shin ke belakang? Bahkan suaranya pun kecil dan malu-malu, walau kelemahlembutannya itu perubahan yang menyenangkan dari "Sakuraba-kun!" yang biasanya ia dengar. Ia terus memasang senyuman di wajahnya ketika pandangan matanya mendarat ke dirinya, tapi ia merasakan sebuah sengatan yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya; mata itu… mata itu melihatnya tidak cuma dengan perasaan kenal, tapi juga perasaan tahu. Ia merasa seakan dia mengenalinya, mata itu bukanlah mata milik seseorang yang tak dikenal.

Mengejapkan mata sekali lagi dan pandangan itupun menghilang, kali ini digantikan oleh pandangan takut dan malu. Tiba-tiba saja dia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, membuatnya lupa dengan perasaan kenal yang aneh itu.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Sakuraba-san, Shin-san. Aku nggak melihat arah tujuanku da-" Dia berhenti, Sakuraba ingin berkeluh kesah di tempat dan Shin hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah keseriusan yang menakutkan dengan anehnya. Perasaan takut itu terlihat menyelubunginya lagi dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia kecewa karena dia mengenalinya. Jika dia adalah seorang penggemar, itu mungkin dapat menjelaskan tatapan kenalnya itu. Tapi untuk sesaat ia berharap-

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengetahui nama kami?" Suara tenang Shin memotong alur pikirannya. 'Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa dia juga tahu nama Shin? Kebanyakan penggemar cuma mengenaliku di antara anggota tim lainnya.' Muka gadis itu langsung terlihat panik dan dia sedikit mengubah cara berdirinya, seolah-olah dia hendak melarikan diri. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya akan membuatnya bingung dalam waktu yang lama. Aura Shin sepenuhnya berubah; ia bukan lagi teman Sakuraba yang terobsesi dengan latihan dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi, ia adalah linebacker terkuat di Jepang. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada gadis itu, postur tubuhnya ditegakkan dan ia benar-benar merenggangkan jari-jarinya. Ia sedang menghadapi mangsa, seorang lawan, bukanlah seorang gadis remaja. Kejadian ini mengingatkan Sakuraba pada film dokumentasi alam yang pernah ia lihat, dimana seekor singa berniat untuk mengejar seekor rusa, dan itu bukanlah akhir yang baik bagi rusa tersebut.

* * *

'Sena, kamu ini bodoh sekali!'

Bagaimana bisa dia jadi benar-benar bodoh dengan memanggil nama mereka? Khususnya mengingat _dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang pun dari mereka __sebelumnya __dalam sepanjang hidupnya!_ Tapi… dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sebuah perasaan kenal yang bodoh yang berasal dari mimpinya yang bodoh itu telah menyebabkan dirinya tak sengaja mengucapkan nama mereka seakan itu adalah hal yang paling wajar. Dia hampir dapat mengingat saat-saat berbicara dan bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya: Spear Tackle milik Shin-san, menjenguk Sakuraba-san di rumah sakit, dan lain-lain. Untuk sekejap, dia adalah dirinya yang satu lagi dan dirinya yang satu lagi itulah yang meminta maaf pada kedua pemain ini.

Kepalanya terasa seperti akan terbelah menjadi dua seraya ribuan imej menerjangnya semenjak dirinya yang satu lagi itu menghadapi mereka.

Dia harus pergi dari sini.

Badannya secara instan merendah menjadi posisi berlari. Dia siap untuk melarikan diri seperti biasa, melarikan diri seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Lalu, Shin juga ikut bergerak.

Reaksinya sendiri hampir membuatnya takut.

Disini, berdirilah seorang pemain American Football yang besar, kuat, dan kompetitif yang terlihat hendak mementalkannya ke ujung jalan dengan menggunakan Spear Tackle-nya dan yang dapat dia rasakan hanyalah kegembiraan? Dia pasti sudah membenturkan kepalanya ke Shin-san lebih keras dari yang dia kira. Kenapa dia tidak menjerit "Hiiieeeee!" dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan? Kenapa dia merasa seperti sedang tersenyum?

Darahnya bergejolak. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Kakinya ingin berlari.

Dia ingin berlari melawannya lagi… untuk pertama kalinya… sekali lagi… dia tak peduli yang manapun yang benar, dia hanya ingin bertanding dengannya lagi. Rasa kekuatan yang mengalir di tubuhnya itu sangatlah luar biasa, dan dia benar-benar merasa yakin. Dia yakin bahwa dia dapat berlari melawannya, dan mungkin inilah yang pertama kalinya dia yakin dengan kemampuannya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, dia hanya tahu kalau itu telah terjadi dan itu terasa luar biasa.

Seolah dia tak peduli lagi bahwa sebenarnya Shin-san itu lebih baik daripada dirinya dalam hampir segala hal, karena dia sendiri lebih baik daripada Shin-san dalam hal kecepatan. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya seraya perasaan paniknya terdorong ke dalam sudut pikirannya. Ia mau tahu darimana dia bisa tahu nama mereka? Baiklah, dia akan memberitahunya. Dia tidak mau melarikan diri lagi.

"Aku tahu nama kalian melalui American Football." Dia melepas gaya bersiap-siapnya barusan dan meluruskan punggungnya. Untuk sesaat, _dia _adalah running back dari tim Deimon Devil Bats dan dia bisa bertemu dengan para pemain ini di tingkatan yang setara karena dia adalah salah seorang bagian dari mereka.

Jawabannya tampak membuat kaget Sakuraba-san dan menenangkan Shin-san, aura agresifnya lenyap dan ia tidak terlihat terlalu berniat untuk menjerumuskannya ke dalam tanah. Dia merasa Sakuraba-san mengamatinya.

"Wow, tim manakah yang kau dukung?" Langsung saja dia kembali menjadi normal.

"A-Aku ba-baru ter-tertarik belakangan ini saja, tapi aku-", dia mengambil jeda dan kemudian tersenyum berseri-seri kepada mereka bedua, tak melihat warna merah merona yang mulai menyebar di pipi Sakuraba, "aku rasa Ojo White Knights merupakan salah satu tim terbaik yang pernah aku lihat."

"Ya-Yah, terima kasih atas pujianmu, um…?"

'Kamu lupa memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri, bodoh!'

"Sena Kobayakawa , dan maafkan aku karena sudah menganggu perjalanan kalian." Sakuraba mengangguk, dan senyumannya tidak terlihat terlalu dipaksakan seperti sebelumnya.

"Yah, kelihatannya kau sudah mengenal kami tapi, namaku Haruto Sakuraba dan ini Seijuro Shin, yang mungkin kau kenal sebagai pemain terbaik kami." Shin tampak seperti hendak berbicara tapi Sena mendapati dirinya berbicara mendahuluinya.

"Aku rasa Sakuraba-san jugalah pemain yang sangat hebat." Laki-laki itu kaget dan menatapnya dengan tak pecaya bercampur syok. "Mungkin Sakuraba-san bukanlah pemain andalan untuk sekarang, tapi itu pasti akan tercapai nantinya. Sakuraba-san sangat tinggi dan dapat menjadi receiver yang luar biasa, pass sewaktu di… (dia teringat pada seorang anak laki-laki di rumah sakit yang mengagumi Sakuraba-san semenjak pass-nya di… ) pertandingan Deimon melawan Ojo itu benar-benar luar biasa. Walaupun Sakuraba-san tidak mempunyai bakat alami sebesar yang lainnya," dia menatap ke bawah, mengingat seorang anggota tim yang berjuang di tengah hujan untuk menyusul yang lainnya di Death March, tiga orang lineman yang beranjak dari para berandalan menjadi para penjaga yang bertanding melawan garis piramida Taiyo Sphinx, seorang anak lelaki pendek tapi kuat yang berhasil mengatasi tinggi badan Mizumachi, dan seorang ahli catch yang tak memiliki bakat alami sama sekali dan terus mengejar bola sampai akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Taka Honjo, "Sakuraba-san harus terus mengejar mereka, sampai sejauh mungkin hingga batas yang diizinkan oleh kemampuan normal Sakuraba-san." Dia teringat pada seorang pemain dengan Impuls Kecepatan Dewa dan kegembiraan karena berhasil mengalahkannya. "Karena meskipun terkesan mustahil, satu-satunya cara agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu benar atau salah, adalah dengan mencobanya."

Tiba-tiba saja menyadari bahwa keduanya kini menatapnya dengan agak serius, dia memutuskan sudah waktunya dia pergi.

"Ya-Yah, senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua, tapi aku harus berangkat ke sekolah." Dan dengan itu, Sena menggenggam tasnya dan berlari menjauh dari mereka.

* * *

Shin menatap ke gadis itu. Dia bukan seorang atlet. Dari apa yang bisa ia lihat, dia tidak menjalani latihan intensif , setidaknya dalam bidang kekuatan dan dia tampak tidak memiliki kepercayaaan diri pada dirinya sendiri maupun tubuhnya. Tapi, kecepatan itu. Matanya mendapati sebuah buku yang tergeletak dan terlupakan di jalanan, ia membungkuk dan memungutnya, meninggalkan Sakuraba dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Yang dipegangnya itu adalah buku latihan matematika.

"Dia akan memerlukan buku ini." Ia memberitahu temannya yang sedang tercengang itu , sebelum memutuskan untuk mengejar gadis tersebut, Sena Kobayakawa.

Dia masih belum terlalu jauh darinya, kecepatannya setara dengan murid SMP pada umumnya dan ia merasakan sedikit ketidakpastian, kelihatannya tak mungkin bagi gadis ini untuk benar-benar mendorong mundur dirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menghentikannya dengan sebuah tackle versi amat sangat lemah sekali miliknya.

Seolah dapat merasakan keberadaannya, kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat dan mata mereka bertemu.

Bunga api memercik. Sebuah ikatan yang sangat penting telah tercipta, atau terbuka kembali. Sebuah momen pemahaman dan pengakuan langsung.

Kaulah orang yang kemampuannya akan kuakui. Kau akan menjadi tolok ukur untuk kemampuanku. Kaulah orang yang akan menjadi lawanku.

Pengejaran pun dimulai.

Kecepatannya meningkat, dan dia mengambil belokan tajam ke sebuah gang. Sangat tajam sehingga kebanyakan pemain takkan mampu mengikutinya. Tapi Shin bukanlah kebanyakan pemain.

Ia berbelok dan menjaga pandangannya agar tetap terkunci pada punggung sasarannya. Ia sepenuhnya fokus dalam mengejarnya. Seakan-akan ia berada kembali di atas lapangan tanding, tapi ada sesuatu yang rasanya berbeda. Terdapat sebuah deruan di telinganya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dibandingkan biasanya, dan ia sungguh-sungguh merasa senang. Satu-satunya saat dimana ia merasakan sesuatu yang mendekati perasaaannya sekarang ini adalah sewaktu di pertandingan melawan Shinryuji Naga, dan itupun sudah diselimuti oleh amarah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak menjadi cukup kuat. Perasaan ini kurang ternodai. Perasaan ini murni sebuah kompetisi.

Belokan lagi. Ia mengikuti.

Belokan ketiga. Ia tidak akan berhenti.

Ia dapat mendengar nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, dia mulai lelah; staminanya tidak cukup kuat untuk memperpanjang pengejaran ini lebih lama lagi. Ia akan menangkapnya dan keduanya tahu hal itu. Ia mengulurkan lengannya sekali lagi.

Tapi di detik-detik terakhir, dia memantapkan bahunya, resolusinya terbentuk, dan walau mereka berdua tahu tubuhnya akan disergap oleh rasa sakit yang hebat nantinya, dia tetap mendorong dirinya sendiri ke dunia kecepatan cahaya. Terdapat sebuah pancaran sinar hijau, ia memanjangkan jemarinya agar sanggup menggapai bagian belakang seragam sekolahnya. Jemarinya bersentuhan dengan bahan pakaiannya dan kemudian…

Dia lenyap.

40 yards dalam 4.2 detik. Sebuah kecepatan yang berarti seluruh kekuatannya menjadi sia-sia belaka. Ia tak berhasil menangkapnya. Larinya melambat menjadi lari santai kemudian berhenti. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat, darahnya masih terasa mendidih, dan kesenangan itu masih ada disana. Matanya menatap ke jalan raya, berusaha untuk melihatnya, tapi dia seolah menghilang ditelan bumi.

Dia lolos. Dia melarikan diri darinya.

Ia melihat ke bawah menuju tangannya dan mencengkeramkannya menjadi sebuah kepalan. Ia sudah hampir mendapatkannya, ia sudah hampir dapat menangkapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Seijuro Shin merasakan sebuah keinginan membara untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya, untuk mengejar Sena Kobayakawa ini lagi dan menangkapnya. Ia perlu menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Ia mempunyai sebuah tujuan untuk dicapai.

Ia melihat ke buku yang masih dipegangnya dengan tangannya yang lain dan membuka halaman pertamanya.

Sebuah alamat yang dituliskan di buku matematika Sena sebagai tanda pengenal merupakan satu dari sedikit hal yang membuat Shin tersenyum.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, keseharian Sena pun berjalan dengan sangat kabur. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran-pelajarannya, hanya sedikit mencatat, dan hampir menabrak sepuluh sesama murid yang berbeda-beda. Otot-ototnya menjerit kesakitan, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin berbaring di lantai dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dengan seriusnya dia menghisap botol minumannya dan cara berjalannya juga jadi agak gemetaran. Dia tidak memiliki buku untuk pelajaran matematikanya, yang tentu saja aneh karena dia yakin dia sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan lebih dari satu orang guru yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

Akan tetapi, senyuman di wajahnya tidak memudar sedikitpun.

Ketika Shin berusaha menggapai untuk menangkapnya, dia berpikir kalau dia sudah cukup puas jika menyerah di saat itu, dia sudah melarikan diri dan dia sudah mengejarnya dengan sportif… untuk alasan apapun yang tidak benar-benar dia ketahui. Lalu pandangannya berubah, dia melihat melalui sebuah eyeshield ke arah garis akhir sewaktu pertandingan keduanya itu, dia tidak ingin melarikan diri… timnya bergantung kepadanya… dan dia ingin… dia ingin mengalahkan Shin, dan dia telah melakukannya. Kakinya telah mendorong maju resolusinya untuk menang, membawanya terus ke depan dan dia melewatinya.

Kemenangan adalah sebuah perasaan yang baru baginya, dan dia menyukainya. Kepercayaan diri merupakan sesuatu yang telah dia anggap sebagai bukan miliknya, dia bisa mengagumi orang-orang yang memilikinya seperti Mamori-neechan, Riku-niisan, dan Hirum-, orang lain tetapi dia takkan pernah memilikinya. Paling tidak, dia berpikir seperti itu sampai akhirnya lari itu terjadi. Kepercayaan diri bahwa dia akan mengalahkannya datang entah darimana; tapi itu terasa benar dan dia merasa menjadi kuat. Rasanya sangatlah hebat.

Meskipun mungkin akan jadi sedikit lebih baik bila sekarang ini dia tak merasa seperti akan ambruk.

_**Cebol sialan, bagaimana kau berharap agar kita bisa menang kalau kau terus-terusan ambruk setiap kali berlari!**_

Siapapun yang mengamati gadis pemalu ini mungkin akan keheranan kenapa senyumnya melembut, kenapa senyumnya terlihat sedikit berpendar, dan kenapa dia mulai tertawa kecil sendiri dengan perlahan. Jawabannya mungkin akan mengejutkan mereka.

Bagaimanapun caranya, dia berhasil sampai ke rumahnya. Ambruk di ranjangnya, dia menatap ke langit-langit sambil merasakan pegal yang menusuk-nusuk kedua kakinya. Dia mau melakukannya lagi. Dengan pikiran itu di dalam kepalanya, matanya mulai terasa berat seraya rasa capek akhirnya menguasai tubuh gadis mungil berambut cokelat tersebut, dan diapun tertidur.

Kira-kira, 10 menit kemudian.

"Sena-chan, ada seorang anak laki-laki di depan pintu rumah yang mau bertemu denganmu." Nada riang ibunya sanggup menyeretnya keluar dari alam tidur dan dia menatap dengan bodohnya ke arah langit-langit.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 detik untuk memproses apa yang ibunya ucapkan barusan sebelum dia menyerbu tangga ke lantai bawah. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, pakaiannya berantakan, dan dia masih berkeringat karena pagi ini. Samar-samar, dia menyadari tatapan tak suka dari ibunya tapi yang bisa dia cermati hanyalah sosok yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya sambil memegang buku matematika yang agak terlipat.

'Shin-san ada di rumahku'

"Sena-chan, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu ibu kalau kamu kenal seorang teman yang baik?" tanya ibunya dan Sena menangis di dalam hatinya, ibunya pasti sedang merencanakan pernikahannya dan nama-nama untuk cucunya di masa depan nanti. Sempurna sekali.

"Saya baru bertemu Kobayakawa hari ini, dia menjatuhkan buku matematikanya dan saya datang untuk mengembalikannya kepadanya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan fokus pada Shin-san, berusaha untuk mengabaikan kedipan mata dan senyuman yang ibunya berikan sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Memasang senyuman di mukanya, Sena melangkah ke depan.

"Te-Terima kasih, Shin-san." Ia membuat cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata menjadi lebih buruk lagi, Sena tak bisa mencegahnya. Ia begitu... kuat? Maskulin? Keren? Satu-satunya saat dimana dia atau dirinya yang satu lagi pernah merasa setara dengannya hanyalah ketika mereka berlari melawannya. Shin-san itu luar biasa, tak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkannya; ia adalah salah seorang dari manusia super.

"Kau perlu melatih staminamu." Sena mengejapkan mata, kaget denagan nada kasar dan suara yang sama kasarnya. Ia menatapnya dengan serius dan dia dapat merasakan dirinya mulai gelisah di bawah tatapannya yang memberatkan itu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia hanya mengangguk. Menganggap ini sebagai sinyalnya, ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau dapat menjadi seorang pemain American Football yang handal." Lagi-lagi dia cuma mengangguk dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Tidak, tidak sampai seburuk itu. Perasaan ini adalah campuran dari ketegangan, harapan, dan kekhawatiran.

"Aku berlari santai setiap hari untuk menjaga staminaku." Dia hampir mengucapkan "Aku tahu" dengan tanpa sengaja tapi setelah kecelakaan tadi pagi, dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, karena kalau seperti itu dia akan mulai terlihat seperti seorang penguntit.

"Apa kau mau berlari santai bersamaku?" Dia mendongak dengan sangat cepat sehingga dia menyangka dia baru saja mencambuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ma-Maaf, bi-bisa to-tolong ulangi sekali la-lagi?" Jelas dia sudah salah mendengar.

"Apa kau mau berlari santai bersamaku di pagi hari?" Kelihatannya tidak.

"Ke-Kenapa Shin-san me-menanyaiku seperti itu?" Apa yang terjadi, apa ini mimpinya yang lain? Mimpi di dalam mimpi adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan. Dia tak pernah sadar dia selalu menyebut semua ini sebagai mimpi, bukannya mimpi buruk.

Matanya terkunci pada mata miliknya dan ini seakan mengubah dirinya menjadi batu.

"Aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau bisa menjadi di masa depan nanti, dan kemudian aku ingin mengalahkanmu." Dia nyaris tersenyum; ini benar-benar ciri khas Shin; jujur, langsung, dan apa adanya. Otaknya mulai berputar, berlari santai bersama Shin-san, itu serasa tak nyata. Itu sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada dirinya yang satu lagi, bukan padanya.

Tetapi ia ada disini di rumahnya, dan ia mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengannya dalam lari santai. Terdapat sebuah ketegangan yang mengambang di udara, seakan ini adalah keputusan besar dalam kehidupannya, yang tentu saja memang benar.

Jika dia berkata tidak, dia dapat melarikan diri ke dunianya yang kemarin; dunia dimana dia menjalani kehidupan yang damai dan normal, walaupun bersifat merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Dimana Mamori-neechan menjaganya dan mengusir para pengencetnya, dimana dia tak pernah bergabung dengan klub manapun atau tak pernah berteman dekat dengan siapapun karena dia sangat pemalu, dimana orang dapat merendahkan dan menyuruhnya seenaknya. Normal, tapi juga membosankan dan tidak memuaskan.

Jika dia berkata iya, maka itu nyaris seakan dia menerima mimpinya itu sebagai kenyataan, seakan dia menerima bahwa imej-imej yang ada di kepalanya ini benar-benar ingatan, kilasan dari dunia lain di waktu yang berbeda, sebuah kesempatan baginya untuk mendahului yang lainnya dan bahkan mungkin juga mengubah beberapa hal. Gambaran dari lawan-lawan dan kawan-kawan di masa depan terbersit di pikirannya. Itu merupakan jalan yang berbahaya, dia bisa terluka,dia akan merasakan sakit lagi, dan itu merupakan jalan yang membebankan secara emosional.

Tetapi itu juga menyenangkan dan menggembirakan. Dia mau menjalin persahabatan dengan teman-teman yang dirinya yang satu lagi buat itu; dia mau merasakan ikatan yang telah dirinya yang satu lagi rasakan itu.

Ini adalah persimpangan dari jalan yang harus dia pilih dan juga langkah pertamanya. Ini adalah perjalanannya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas-

"Aku takkan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dalam bentuk apapun," kata Shin, dengan samarnya teringat Sakuraba dan yang lainnya berbicara tentang kenapa para gadis kadang-kadang bersikap gugup di sekitar lawan jenisnya.

"Ha!" Dia menarik nafas, melakukan gaya unik dari Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha. 'Tidak pantas? Apa maksud-.' Benar juga, dia seorang perempuan dan bukan seorang laki-laki. Itu berarti...

Shin mempelajari bahwa Kobayakawa memiliki sebuah kemampuan menarik untuk berubah warna. Ia sudah melihatnya berubah menjadi putih, merah muda, dan warna kulitnya yang biasa, dan kini dia menjadi merah menyala. Nyaris semerah buah apel di matanya. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, ada sesuatu yang menarik dari warnanya itu. Shin sendiri memang suka apel.

Sena mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan tanpa terkendali, berusaha untuk menyampaikan kepada Shin-san bahwa ia sudah sepenuhnya salah soal keheningannya tadi.

"A-A-Aku yakin Shin-san ti-tidak akan seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir kalau Shin-san akan melakukan suatu hal yang ti-ti-ti-tidak pantas. Aku cuma se-sedang berpikir, itu saja!" Ia mengangguk dan Sena menghela nafas lega. Yah, yang barusan itu memalukan sekali. Dia berdiri tegak dan menatapnya langsung ke mata.

"Shin-san, aku ingin bergabung bersamamu dalam lari santai pagimu." Berpikir dia terdengar sedikit tidak sopan, dia cepat-cepat menambah, "Bi-Bila Shin-san tidak keberatan tentunya. Aku tidak mau Shin-san menghabiskan waktu yang percuma denganku."

Shin menyerahkan bukunya, yang dia terima dengan sebuah terima kasih yang kecil, dan berbalik untuk pergi. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya untuk terakhir kali, melihat ke arah gadis yang berhasil mengalahkannya itu dan tak dapat berkelit dari secercah perasaan gembira yang ada di dalam dadanya karena berpikir dapat menjumpainya lagi.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan kembali besok pada pukul 5:30." Ia lalu pergi, meninggalkan Sena dengan mulut yang menganga.

"5:30!"

**TN: SHIIIIINNNNN! Jujur deh, Elma merasa seperti sedang ngetik UUD. Elma sih nggak terlalu khawatir sama karakter yang hobinya ngumpat melulu kayak Hiruma atau Agon, tapi kalau yang gaya bicaranya kaku kayak Shin sih… Gitu deh. Terus, kalau chapter yang satu ini gimana? Translasi-nya udah memuaskan? Uihihihihi… RnR deh!**

**Cloud: Iya, ini udah dilanjutin update nya. Makasih udah mau review dan baca, ya!**

**Dan makasih buat NekoMimiMyawMyaw, Maruki Shitoichi, LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke, dan Cloud yang udah review!**


End file.
